Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a fabric holder, a heater, and an image applier.
Related Art
A textile printing apparatus is known that includes a pre-treatment applier, a press, a printing liquid discharger, and a heater (see, for example, JP-2015-183331-A). The pre-treatment applier applies a pre-treatment agent to a textile medium to be printed. The press compresses the textile medium, which is coated with a pre-treatment agent, while heating the textile medium. The printing liquid discharger discharges the printing liquid to the textile medium that is heated and compressed by the press. The heater heats the textile medium onto which the printing liquid is discharged.
However, the conventional textile printing apparatus has a problem in that the size of the textile printing apparatus increases. A configuration in which the pre-treatment applier, the press, the printing liquid discharger, and the heater for fixing are included in one apparatus has a problem that requires a configuration for stricter cooling and heat insulation with an increase in necessary temperature and heating time.